The present disclosure relates to a method of, and system for, measuring the delay in the allocation of resources. Computing systems can have a limited set of resources, can have more users of resources than there are resources, which may highlight a need to allocate resources to users in a well-defined way. The resources can be allocated in the order that the users requested them, so if there are x resources, and x+10 requests for resources, the first x requests for resources will immediately be allocated a resource, and the next 10 will have to wait for some of the earlier users to finish using their resources. This waiting will normally be implemented with a queue, as opposed to a stack or any other way of managing a list of multiple objects, with the requests queued at one end of the queue as they are submitted, and de-queued from the other end of the queue as the resources become available, and can be allocated.